1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanisms for adjustably positioning components of a chair relative to one another and more particularly to an improved height adjustment arrangement for a chair headrest or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Well known chair backrest, arm, or seat height adjustment mechanisms take various forms. Such prior mechanisms are typically complex in constructions, trouble-prone, and unreliable in use. Moreover, protruding operating handles, levers or knobs of some prior mechanisms are troublesome to manipulate, and are unsightly. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.